SUPERNATURAL: Goat Man
by Triligors
Summary: Sam and Dean go to Hyattsville, Maryland to investigate the Goat Man


"SUPERNATURAL: GOAT MAN"

A teleplay by

Adam Minneci

"SUPERNATURAL: GOAT MAN"

FADE IN:

**EXT. EMPTY ROAD- NIGHT (closing time by green day)**

Hyattsville, Maryland

Trees sway in the wind, a dense forest surrounds both sides of the road. MUSIC BLARES from a radio. VOOM! A truck shoots past the road barreling in at over 80 mph. We track the truck.

**INT. TRUCK**

A handsome teenage guy, with sandy hair and blue eyes, around 17 years old drives the car. His name is MARK. Sitting next to him is a beautiful blonde hair girl, thin and sparkling baby blues. Her name is EMILY ERLING.

EMILY

So, what did you think of the party?

Mark shrugs

MARK

It was alright, just wanted to spend some alone time with you. I know this great place, trust me…

**EXT. FOREST CLEARING**

The truck slows down and pulls over into a clearing in the forest. Sparkling blue water flows peacefully and in the sky is an astounding view of the stars.

**INT. TRUCK**

Mark wraps his arm around Emily's shoulder

MARK

So, what do you think?

Emily smiles

EMILY

It's beautiful.

Mark and Emily look towards each other

MARK

So are you

They begin to kiss. The car jolts. Mark laughs

MARK

Why didn't you just say so?

Mark comes onto Emily a lot more tense and heated. Emily begins to back away

EMILY

No, no please… stop…

Mark stops and pulls away and looks towards her surprised

MARK

Hey, you're the one that made the move on me first.

The car jolts again. Mark looks towards her afraid

EMILY

What's going on?

MARK

I don't know. I'm going to check it out. Stay here Emily, alright? Stay here.

Mark gets out of the car and closes the door. Emily looks around scarred.

**EXT. FOREST CLEARING**

Mark looks towards the car, then towards the ripped tires. Mark kneels next to the tires and runs his hand along the rubber, feeling a slice run along it. Mark stands back up and looks around.

**INT. TRUCK**

Emily stares straight ahead… KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK… Emily jolts and looks towards the window, to see Mark looking in towards her.

MARK

Lock the doors

EMILY

What's going on?

MARK

I don't know.

EXT. FOREST CLEARING

Mark takes out a pocket knife

MARK

Come out where I can see you! I'm armed and I will call the police!

Mark looks towards the rustling bushes. He slowly walks towards it.

MARK

Who's there?

Two eyes watch him from the trees above. Mark quickly pushes the bushes aside. No one.

MARK

I'm calling the…

A blurred agile creature DROPS from above and QUICKLY throws Mark against the tree. Mark plummet, unconscious.

INT. TRUCK

Emily looks out the windows.

EMILY

Mark? Mark?

Emily looks forward, trying to keep herself calm. She glances out her side window… to come face to face with that of a monstrous face half goat, half man! Emily screams and quickly picks up her cell phone to call the police. Emily looks back out the window, it was gone! Emily calms down and hangs the phone up. We encircle around her until we can see the back of the truck.

EMILY

Keep calm

The GOAT MAN jumps onto the back of the truck and walks towards the small crevice opening in the back.

EMILY

It's just your imagine…

The goat man reaches in with his fury hand and grabs Emily by the throat. Emily screams in terror as the Goat Man extends his claws and blood begins to drip down her neck. Emily passes out. The goat man walks around to the driver's side and attempts to rip the door open. He can't. The goat man howls out of anger and walks back towards Mark. Goat Man grabs Mark by his leg and drags him off into the woods. CLOSE UP laying next to the ground, covered in a patch of mud… a human skull!

JUMP CUT:

EXT. HYATTSVILLE SMALL TOWN

The small town is beautiful, old architecture. Prosperous trees. At a corner stands a diner.

INT. DINER

Dean and Sam sit at the counter eating breakfast. Dean reads the newspaper

DEAN

Hey, check this out

Dean hands the paper over to Sam. Sam takes it, the headline reads ALONE IN THE WOODS. Sam scans the article

SAM

Emily Erling claims to have been attacked by a monster that she could only describe as being half man, half goat. She's at the hospital for severe puncture wounds to the neck… do you think?

DEAN

There's only one thing it can be Sammy

SAM

The Goat Man

Dean shrugs and nods

DEAN

The guy she was there with, he was dragged off and the police could not find him. The town's sending out a local search team. But, we all know what happened to him.

Sam nods

SAM

As the legend goes, the goat man is a cannibal. He jumps out at cars to scare you

DEAN

Or slices and dices the tires if he's hungry

SAM

And then drags the victim away to satisfy it's hunger

Dean grins

DEAN

Exactly.

SAM

So, if that's the case. Why didn't he take the girl?

DEAN

Well, just so happens that our girl Emily was in the truck with the doors locked and the windows shut.

SAM

It couldn't get in

Dean puts a twenty down on the counter, stands up and takes out his keys

DEAN

I say we head over to the hospital, find out everything she knows. You coming?

Sam grins and follows Dean out of the diner.

EXT. WOOD CREEK HOSPITAL- AFTERNOON

The hospital is a small building that looks more like a home than a facility; it is painted sky blue and has green shutters and a low tilted brick roof. The Chevy Impala pulls to the curb and parks. Dean and Sam step out.

DEAN

This is it

Sam and Dean approach the hospital, Sam looks towards it surprised.

SAM

This is a hospital?

Dean shrugs

DEAN

Welcome to small town America, man.

Dean knocks on the door. An ELDERLY WOMAN answers the door.

ELDERLY WOMAN

May I help you?

DEAN

Yes, we're visiting one of your patients here, Miss Emily Erling.

The elderly woman looks towards Dean, waiting for an explanation. Dean grins

DEAN

We're her cousins

The elderly woman frowns and opens the door. Dean and Sam walk in.

INT. WOOD CREEK HOSPITAL- EMILY'S ROOM

Emily sits in her hospital bed, her eyes rapidly glancing from one side of the room to the next. Dean and Sam enter the room. Emily looks towards them, unease.

EMILY

Who are you? What are you doing here? I already told the police everything I know. What attacked me, what killed Mark. It wasn't a man. It was a monster… I'm telling the truth!

SAM

We believe you

Emily looks towards them comforted, but confused

DEAN

I'm Dean this is Sam we want to help.

SAM

This monster, do you remember what it looked like?

Emily shakes her head no

EMILY

It was big, covered with fur… That's all I remember.

Dean pulls up a chair and sits down

DEAN

Tell me, have you ever heard of the Goat Man?

Emily shakes her head yes

EMILY

Do you think that's what it was?

Dean and Sam look towards each other and think. Dean bites his lower lip and looks back towards Emily, he shakes his head no

DEAN

We don't exactly know what it was. But, perhaps you could help us find it.

SAM

Just tell us exactly what happened that night…

Emily looks between them and nods her head

EMILY

Well…

FADE TO:

EXT. WOOD CREEK HOSPITAL- AFTERNOON

Sam and Dean leave the hospital

DEAN

It's definitely the Goat Man. No doubt about it.

Sam nods

SAM

Where to now?

Dean shrugs

DEAN

She said it was by Hyattsville Creek.

Sam nods his head, knowing where Dean was heading

SAM

Look into the history of missing people that got lost around that area.

Dean interrupts Sam…

DEAN

Freak car accidents… you know, the works

SAM

I don't think the library would have any files on it, at least not here. So?

Dean grins

DEAN

We do a little work

SAM

How?

DEAN

Thought you'd never ask…

Dean pats Sam on the back and walks back towards the Impala. Sam looks towards Dean curious.

EXT. HYATTSVILLE POLICE DEPARTMENT

Sam and Dean walks towards the police department

SAM

You don't actually think this will work do you?

Dean shrugs

DEAN

We got away with checking that airplane.

SAM

Yeah, but we…

DEAN

Almost got caught? Key word Sammy, almost. Besides who's ever going to know?

INT. HYATTSVILLE POLICE DEPARTMENT

Inside there was a mostly empty surrounding, leading towards a hallway of offices. Dean and Sam approach the offices and hear a woman clearing her throat behind them. Dean turns around, facing a young hot RECEPTIONIST and grins.

RECEPTIONIST

I'm going to have to see your badges.

Dean shrugs and they both show her the badge

RECEPTIONIST

You may continue on your way Mr. Smith

(to DEAN)

Mr. Lee

Dean grins and approaches her

DEAN

You know, if you're not busy later maybe…

Sam yanks Dean away. They walk down the hall.

DEAN

Man! Did you have to do that?

Sam ignores him. He stops walking and glances behind his back. No one was watching. He takes out a paper clip and breaks the lock. Dean grins

DEAN

I'm surprised you still know how to do that

Sam shrugs

SAM

It comes in handy

Sam and Dean enter the office

INT. HYATTSVILLE POLICE DEPARTMENT- OFFICE

Dean walks over towards the computer and sits down

DEAN

Alright, let's get started.

Dean enters into the police database HYATTSVILLE CREEK DISAPPEARANCES. A number of accounts pop up.

DEAN

Don't know about you, but I smell town conspiracy

Sam reads the brief information on each one

SAM

They all claim to have been attacked by some kind of…

DEAN

Monster, also referred to as the Goat Man. This is where it all started Sammy.

Sam checks the dates

SAM

It goes back before the 1950s

DEAN

Contrary to popular belief, ain't it?

Sam nods

SAM

I don't get it. What is this thing?

DEAN

Forgot?

Sam shrugs

DEAN

There are many accounts. Some believe it to be some sort of lost animal, while others believe that it was a biological experiment gone awry

SAM

Trying to mix animal and human DNA together

DEAN

Exactly, with live test subjects nonetheless; nothing was ever proven though. No one who has ever encountered it has lived to tell what happened. And if they do, they either see it for half a second as it jumps out at them or are scared into submission.

SAM

Except for one.

Dean looks towards Sam confused

SAM

Check it.

Sam points to one of the victims. A black and white picture of a handsome guy wearing a tux.

DEAN

Alfred Malieu. Case dated: 1949. Condition: Permanent Wheel chair. Victim: His brother, Charles. Says that they were heading out on a road trip.

SAM

I think it's worth checking into

Dean nods and checks the profile further

DEAN

He still lives here… half a mile down the road.

ALFRED (O.S.)

I don't know…

INT. MALIEU'S HOME- SMALL BACK ROOM

CLOSE UP of a wrinkled old man with graying hair looking straight towards the camera

ALFRED (O.S.)

What you boys want me to say. It was many years ago, I don't remember what happened.

Alfred begins to wheel himself away from the camera. We go back to see that the house is very small, dark, cold and decaying. Dean stands up and follows Alfred.

DEAN

I know what happened to you sir and I need your help stopping it

Alfred stops and looks back towards them

ALFRED

I'll tell you what I told the police. It was a man that killed my brother.

DEAN

Who are you afraid of?

ALFRED

All I want to do is get on with my life. Is that too much to ask?

Sam stands up and walks over towards them

SAM

Sir, we're sorry to intrude. But we really need your help, this monster… the thing that killed your brother it's never gone away. For over fifty years it has been killing people, people go disappearing never to be heard from again. We just need your help to stop it. Tell us what you remember.

Alfred considers it

SAM

Please, you could save a lot of lives. It's the…

Alfred nods his head

ALFRED

Alright, I'll tell you.

Alfred rolls his wheel chair over into an abandoned room.

INT. MALIEU'S HOME- ABANDONED ROOM

Inside there are various drawings of the Goat Man. Various newspaper articles concerning missing teenagers and college students. Alfred rolls over towards a chair and maneuvers himself to sit down on it. Dean and Sam look around the room.

ALFRED

Once you experience something like that, you can never go back to living a normal life. No matter who you are.

SAM

We understand. Thanks for allowing us this time sir.

Alfred grunts and nods

ALFRED

Guess I can never escape it. It got another one didn't it?

SAM

Yes sir

ALFRED

Oh, lord all mighty. I had wished it would be gone by now.

SAM

So you know what it is?

Alfred nods

ALFRED

Don't you?

DEAN

So, the Goat Man huh? You were one of the first to get attacked.

Alfred nods

ALFRED

I told my story, what truly happened. That some kind of monster took him, they wouldn't believe me. None of them would. I was locked away in an asylum for twenty five years… twenty five years! It ruined my life. And that's all I needed to know.

SAM

How did you get out?

Alfred shrugs

ALFRED

I told them what they wanted to hear. That there was no such thing, that it didn't exist

DEAN

But it does exist

Alfred nods

ALFRED

They were scared, scared that what I was saying was true. Because if it was, then that would also mean that all of our other fears… ghosts, goblins, demons… boogeymen; they would all be real too. I was living proof of something that they couldn't figure out for the life of 'em. And that frightened them. So, they locked me away. I got out, bought a little place. Became nicknamed as the town's crazy old man, and I haven't stepped out of this house since and I don't intend to either.

SAM

I can understand that you're scared sir, but you can't let it take over your life or else you've already let it win

Dean looks towards Sam, recognizing that Sam was speaking about himself. Alfred looks around the room.

ALFRED

Well, it's all here. All the research to last you a life time

SAM

So, Hyattsville Creek, why do you think that most sightings revolve around that area sir?

ALFRED

Because, like anywhere else boy it's hiding a dark, dark secret and like anything you want hidden the only place is out of civilization. Most of the towns that were down there are now ghost towns. No one lives down there, no one even wants to after what's happened

SAM

There's a town there?

Alfred nods

ALFRED

The roads leading to it are gone now, of course. It's all a forest now. But, it's still there- you trust me on this- it's still there, hidden from the rest of humanity hoping that no one will ever find it

Dean nods

DEAN

Do you think you can draw us a map?

Alfred laughs

ALFRED

A map heh? I already have one…

Alfred points to a map on the wall

ALFRED

Take it, it's yours now

Dean walks over to the map and picks it up

ALFRED

I have something that you boys might be interested in…

Alfred reaches for an old, rusty video camera and hands it over to them

ALFRED

It's black and white. Cost me a lot of money too. I had it transferred over to this…

Alfred hands Dean a disk

ALFRED

You want your proof? It's on that disk

Dean and Sam look toward each other and then back towards Alfred

SAM

Thank you for your time

Alfred nods. Sam and Dean walks towards the exit

ALFRED

Just promise me one thing

Dean and Sam stop and look back towards him

ALFRED

Promise me that you'll find this creature, and you'll end it. You hear? End it.

Dean grins

DEAN

I'll do that

Dean and Sam leave the room. Alfred looks around grinning, he laughs heartily

ALFRED

You go get it! Go on…

Alfred relaxes

ALFRED

Agh, it's been a long time since anyone's believed me.

EXT. MALIEU'S HOME- NIGHT

Dean and Sam walk down the steps of Malieu's porch and towards the Impala.

DEAN

So, we know where to find that thing.

Dean stops at the driver's side and looks up towards Sam. They get into the Impala

INT. CHEVY IMPALA

Dean inserts the disk into the laptop and presses play.

VIDEO FEED:

INT. TRUCK

POV. CAMERA

YOUNG ALFRED MALIEU holds the camera pointed towards his brother CHARLES MALIEU, 20 years old.

YOUNG ALFRED (O.S.)

(sarcastic)

Come on, smile for the camera.

Charles pushes the camera away from him. We see two eyes watching them from the dense forest up ahead.

ALFRED (O.S.)

Hey, what is that?

CHARLES

Where?

The truck drives closer and closer towards the eyes… a large, unidentifiable, figure jumps out and onto the road.

CHARLES

Shit!

The truck SWERVES into the forest. Zipping through branches, just making it through. Young Alfred looks behind and we can't see anything.

CHARLES

What was that thing?

The truck begins to swerve OUT OF CONTROL. Young Alfred looks towards Charles

YOUNG ALFRED (O.S)

We're going to die… we're going to die…

CHARLES

Calm down.

The truck comes to an immediate HALT. Charles and Young Alfred fly forward in their seat belts.

YOUNG ALFRED (O.S.)

Come on man, we have to get out of here.

CHARLES

I didn't stop the truck, the god damn tires are blown- wait here.

Young Alfred nods and Charles gets out of the truck. We watch out the window at Charles getting out a spare tire from the back.

CHARLES

Shit

ALFRED (O.S.)

What?

CHARLES

Something's out here man. Our tires were shot out with a spike, or something.

We notice the Goat Man standing behind Charles, cloaked in shadow.

YOUNG ALFRED (O.S.)

Behind you!

CHARLES

Huh?

POV. NORMAL

The Goat Man charges towards Charles.

EXT. DENSE FOREST

Young Alfred quickly gets out of the truck and pushes his brother away. Young Alfred dodges and the Goat Man strikes towards his legs. Young Alfred screams in agony as he scrambles under the truck, his legs severely bleeding. Charles runs off, afraid, the Goat Man notices him and charges towards him.

young ALFRED

No!

Charles runs faster and faster. The Goat Man charges towards him and pounces, striking Charles to the ground.

young ALFRED

No!

Young Alfred quickly gets out from under the car and into the truck.

INT. TRUCK

Young Alfred locks the doors.

POV. CAMERA

We can see nothing in the angle the camera was tossed into.

FADE TO:

INT. CHEVY IMPALA

Sam and Dean finish watching the disk and it ends. Sam looks towards Dean

SAM

The scientist, the guy that presumably created the Goat Man… do you think he could still be alive?

Dean looks towards Sam, eyebrow raised

DEAN

You mean unless the Goat Man went all Frankenstein on him?

Sam nods

DEAN

It's possible.

(beat)

Why? Is there something on your mind?

Sam thinks and shakes his head no

SAM

Nothing, just a thought.

Dean nods

EXT. MALIEU'S HOME- NIGHT

The Impala drives off into the night

**INT. ERLING FAMILY HOME- EMILY'S BEDROOM (HOMESICK AT SPACE CAMP BY FALLOUT BOY)**

Emily talks on her phone to a friend, constantly looking out the window. Music blaring.

EMILY

Yeah? … That's… yeah, bye… bye

Emily hangs up. KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK… Emily's MOTHER opens the door. Emily looks towards her.

MOTHER

I'm going to be heading out for a little while, will you be alright here alone?

Emily nods her head

EMILY

I'll be fine mom.

Mother nods alright and walks away. Emily looks out the window. She walks over towards her bulletin board and looks at the various pictures of her and Mark, a tear falls down her eyes. She takes a photo of Mark off of the bulletin board and sits down on her bed, looking at his picture. Wind currents pick up outside. Emily looks up towards the window. She walks over to close the window, she notices a figure of a man staring up towards her. She shakes her head no, and walks away from the window. She looks back, the man is gone.

EXT. ERLING FAMILY HOME- NIGHT

The wind blows around in the night sky… A muffled scream. POW! A sound of a shot gun firing!

FADE TO:

**EXT. FOREST- NIGHT (come with me by p. diddy)**

We PAN THROUGH the forest. Wind picking up speed, leaves flying towards us. In the clearing we can see a camp fire… the Goat Man standing over it. Laying across the ground are severed bones. Human skulls. Strung up victims hang from the branches above. Mark is stretched along a turning pole over the fire, being cooked! Goat Man looks down towards him, no remorse, no emotion. His yellow piercing eyes looking down towards it… hungry. Forever hungry. Forever cursed. The Goat Man licks it's lips. The Goat Man reaches out and snatches Mark's arm off. CLOSE UP on the ground, blood surrounds the fire. The Goat Man bites down on the arm, ripping the flesh off.

JUMP SHOT:

**EXT. ERLING FAMILY HOME- NIGHT**

An old man in a trench coat pulls Emily along the ground and towards his truck. The old man reaches into his truck and pulls out a black plastic bag. He wraps it around Emily and ties it together with a rope. The old man tosses her into the back of the truck and walks over towards the driver's side and enters into the truck. He starts the ignition. The truck drives off.

JUMP SHOT:

**EXT. FOREST- NIGHT**

The Goat Man continues to rip Mark apart with it's well-defined sharp teeth. We PAN BACK and the grisly scene of cannibalism slowly fades into the dark forest.

FADE TO:

EXT. ERLING FAMILY HOME- MORNING

Police cars swarm around the house. The Chevy Impala pulls to a stop.

INT. CHEVY IMPALA

Dean looks out of the car towards the cops jotting down notes

DEAN

What the heck happened here…

TRANSITION TO:

INT. ERLING FAMILY HOME- EMILY'S BEDROOM

A young cop in his mid to late 30s takes a picture of the blood on the bed. His name is ALEX RYDER. Alex bends down and looks towards the blood.

ALEX

She was shot.

A couple of rookie cops jot down notes. Another cop, BILL, walks in and looks towards Alex.

BILL

Any luck?

Alex shakes his head no

ALEX

I think she was shot, but that's all. Did you find anything in the living room?

Bill shakes his no

BILL

Nope, nothing.

Alex frowns. Dean and Sam enter the room

DEAN

Well, that's obvious.

Alex looks towards Dean

ALEX

Excuse me, and you are?

Dean shows Alex his fake badge

DEAN

Just another honest cop trying to make a decent living.

ALEX

And what do you think happened here?

DEAN

Well, local myths that's all.

Bill laughs

BILL

Wait… are you telling me that the Goat Man did this?

Dean shrugs

DEAN

She did make that claim to the police a while back, but if I remember correctly no one did anything about it.

Bill stops laughing

ALEX

I know the legend myself and no where does it say that the Goat Man follows you home and kidnaps you.

Dean shrugs, Sam interjects

SAM

It might explain why there's no witnesses left… think about it. Supposedly the Goat Man was created through biological experiments. Maybe someone doesn't want that to get out.

Alex nods

ALEX

I can see where you're coming from, but I highly doubt it has anything to do with this case. A teenage girl left home alone, in a house out in the middle of no where. There's a lot scarier things that go bump in the night than monsters you know.

DEAN

But why her? Why now? And you can't simply dispel the notion due to coincidence. She was attacked, she saw something she wasn't supposed to.

Bill looks towards Alex for support. Alex shakes his head no.

ALEX

The goat man is just some camp fire story created to scare children. Nothing more. If splicing actually does exist, don't you think someone would know about it? I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. A girl is missing. It's my duty to find her and to be honest all your doing is trampling on my investigation.

Dean shakes his head no

DEAN

Your making a mistake

ALEX

Go find some other kidnapping and claim that a flying saucer came out of the sky and abducted them. Because frankly, I don't have the time.

Dean and Sam leave. Bill looks towards Alex

BILL

They might be on to something

Alex shakes his head no

ALEX

Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that you believe that the Goat man or "Dr. Frankenstein" had anything to do with this girl's kidnapping?

Bill shrugs

BILL

It's possible.

Alex shrugs

ALEX

Sure it's possible. Anything's possible. But, come on Bill- it's an urban legend. Nothing more than that.

Bill nods and exits the room. Alex looks around, trying to believe his own word of advice.

EXT. ERLING FAMILY HOME

Dean and Sam walk back towards the Impala.

SAM

There's more going on here than we originally thought.

Dean nods

DEAN

I know, the Goat man follows it's prey home. Probably through scent.

Sam shakes his head no

SAM

It's not the Goat man.

Dean looks towards Sam curious

DEAN

Huh?

SAM

It's the creator.

JUMP CUT:

INT. LIBRARY- ARCHIVES

POV. VIEW FINDER

Newspaper headlines fly towards the screen. And stops at SPLICING HAS A PROMISING FUTURE.

POV. NORMAL

Sam looks towards Dean searching through another viewfinder.

SAM

I've found one.

Dean walks over towards Sam

DEAN

What is it?

SAM

Maryland Research Facility down in the Minoan Town of Hyattsville.

DEAN

It's not on the map

Sam nods

SAM

It's next to the creek.

Dean gulps

DEAN

What else does it say?

SAM

The man in charge of the operations was a Sir Lawrence Ryder. He was the head of the animal genealogy department. There were multiple tests: a rabbit and a rat, a frog with a salamander. Ryder was never allowed to do any human trials, his department was eventually closed down along with the facility.

Dean nods

DEAN

So, what happened to the town?

Sam shrugs

SAM

Didn't get to that part yet…

Sam looks through and finds the next article. MINOAN TOWN OF WISCONSIN DECLARED DANGEROUS.

SAM

People died.

Dean looks towards Sam, curious

SAM

It never says what officially killed them, but reports claim that the victims were ripped apart. The town mayor made an official statement stating that it was a wolf that killed them.

Dean nods

DEAN

Talk about a conspiracy.

Dean reaches behind his back and itches his neck

DEAN

We have to stop this thing… wait, the cop- that cop from today do you remember his name?

Sam nods realizing

SAM

Alex Ryder.

Dean nods

DEAN

We have to find out what he knows.

INT. RYDER FAMILY HOME- KITCHEN

Alex pours a glass of water and takes out a pill. The phone rings, Alex answers it.

ALEX

Hello…

SAM (O.C.)

Hey, Alex. We spoke earlier today. I know that you might not believe me. But, I have reason to believe that your father used to work on animal splicing. I also believe that your father created the Goat Man sometime back in the early to late 1940s.

ALEX

My father was never involved with science. He was a teacher over at the academy.

SAM (O.C.)

Your father used to work for a Maryland Research Facility next to Hyattsville Creek.

ALEX

My father has nothing to do with this. Don't call here again.

Alex hangs up the phone.

INT. RYDER FAMILY HOME- LIVING ROOM

LAWRENCE RYDER, in his late 80s, sits on a lazy boy recliner watching the news. Alex walks in carrying a pill and a glass of water.

LAWRENCE

Who was on the phone?

Alex places gives his father the pill and places the glass of water beside him.

ALEX

You would never lie to me would you dad?

Lawrence shakes his head no

LAWRENCE

What would give you that idea?

ALEX

So, you never worked for a Maryland Research Facility in Hyattsville.

Lawrence drops the glass of water. Alex looks towards his father… waiting.

LAWRENCE

Who told you that?

Alex persists

ALEX

Did you

Lawrence breathes out and looks his son straight in the eyes

LAWRENCE

Yes, I did… when I was younger.

Alex begins to back away from his father

ALEX

And you created the Goat Man. The legend, it's all true. You were responsible.

Lawrence shakes his head yes

ALEX

And Emily's murder- that was you too wasn't it?

Lawrence shakes his head yes, Alex sits down trying to take it all in.

ALEX

Why?

Alex looks towards his father with pleading eyes, only wanting the truth. Lawrence breathes out.

LAWRENCE

It's time you knew. In 1947, I created a monster…

JUMP CUT:

INT. MARYLAND RESEARCH FACILITY- LAWRENCE'S OFFICE- FLASHBACK

YOUNG LAWRENCE, is around 23 years old. He looks through a microscope at a sample of human DNA. His phone rings and he answers it

YOUNG LAWRENCE

Hello… in ten days?… You can't do this to me! I'm not done with my work yet.

The opposite line clicks off. Lawrence hangs the phone up and looks around his office.

INT. BAR

Young Lawrence gulps down a shot.

YOUNG LAWRENCE

Another

The bartender walks over to him

BARTENDER

That's it, you've reached your limit.

Young Lawrence nods his head ok and walks out into the dark rainy night.

EXT. HYATTSVILLE CREEK- NIGHT- RAINING

A young handsome teenage GUY, around 17 years old, looks out over the water wearing a poncho. Tears flow from his eyes as he hurls rocks out into the creek. Young Lawrence walks towards him.

YOUNG LAWRENCE

I only need a test subject.

Young Lawrence reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pocket knife. He flips it open. His eyes dart up towards the teenage guy. Young Lawrence sneaks towards him and slashes the teenage guy in the chest with the pocket knife. The teenage guy falls to the ground bleeding. He looks up towards young Lawrence, afraid. Young Lawrence leans over him.

YOUNG LAWRENCE

You're going to make me famous!

JUMP CUT:

INT. MARYLAND RESEARCH FACILITY- LAB

The teenage guy is strapped to a metallic gurney. He struggles to get free.

GUY

Where am I…

Young Lawrence walks up towards him to make sure he is securely harnessed.

GUY

What do you want from me?

Young Lawrence looks towards him calmly

YOUNG LAWRENCE

Your DNA…

Young Lawrence rushes back over towards the computer consoles and continues to punch commands into the computer. Young Lawrence looks up from the computer, his eyes dart back and forth.

JUMP CUT:

INT. MARYLAND RESEARCH FACILITY- ANIMAL CAGES

Young Lawrence runs through the room, all of the animals were gone… except one. Young Lawrence bends down and looks at a tiny goat. He grins…

JUMP CUT:

INT. MARYLAND RESEARCH FACILITY- LAB

Young Lawrence injects a syringe into the teenage guy's arm.

YOUNG LAWRENCE

This will just cause you momentary pain. It's my way of making sure you don't try to fight back.

The teenage guy winces out of pain. Young Lawrence begins to unfasten him from the metallic gurney.

INT. MARYLAND RESEARCH FACILITY- LAB- SPLICING DOME

CLOSE UP the teenage guy's arms and legs get fastened tightly in a pure white cylinder shaped mechanical device in charge of the slicing process. The teenage guy watches, helpless.

JUMP SHOT:

INT. MARYLAND RESEARCH FACILITY- LAB

CLOSE UP on Young Lawrence flipping switches. The sound of the splicing dome heating up echoes eerily.

We FADE TO BLACK. We hear the sound of the teenage guy screaming in agony. RAPID FLASH SHOTS of the teenage guy inside of the splicing dome staring up towards the screen screaming and wincing in agony.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. MARYLAND RESEARCH FACILITY- UNDERGROUND CAVERNS

We begin to pan towards the left as we stare at a gray rusting wall.

LAWRENCE (V.O.)

Over the next couple of days the boy that I had kidnapped to pursue my dreams of success began to transform. In ways that I have never imagined.

We see a prison cell and inside is the teenage guy cowering in the corner of the cell. His flesh protruding from his body. Fur spreading over him. Young Lawrence looked in towards him writing notes.

LAWRENCE (V.O.)

I studied him, jotting down notes. But, one night… he escaped.

FLASH CUT:

Lawrence runs into the underground caverns discovering that the prison cell was shattered, the bars bent.

LAWRENCE (V.O.)

It lusted for the one thing I took away from him.

EXT. MINOAN TOWN- NIGHT-RAINING

The Goat Man stares in towards the window of a beautiful home. Inside is a teenage guy and his girl friend.

LAWRENCE (V.O.)

Beauty and youth. But, more importantly… the chance to live a normal life.

JUMP CUT:

INT. BEAUTIFUL HOME- ROOM

The Goat Man kneels over the dead bodies. Stands, staring. He picks the bodies up and drags them out of the house.

JUMP CUT:

EXT. FOREST- NIGHT- RAINING

The Goat Man walks into the woods

LAWRENCE (V.O.)

Eventually the town was closed down.

INT. RYDER FAMILY HOME- LIVING ROOM

Lawrence looks towards Alex

LAWRENCE

But the murders never stopped. I knew, I understood that no one could ever know about it. So since that day I have done anything I possibly could to never let it slip out.

ALEX

We need to do something, we need to stop it before it continues dad.

Lawrence shakes his head no

LAWRENCE

I can't kill it. It may be a monster. But it was my greatest accomplishment. I challenged God! And I came out on top.

Alex stands up

LAWRENCE

You must continue my legacy son, this monster must live on.

Alex walks towards the exit

LAWRENCE

Where are you going?

ALEX

To end it.

Alex walks out.

EXT. HYATTSVILLE CREEK- NIGHT

Alex waits by his car as the Chevy Impala pulls to the curb and stops. Dean and Sam get out.

ALEX

It's my father. He's behind everything that's been happening for the past fifty nine years. I feel like it's my responsibility, I'll help you guys hunt it.

Dean and Sam nod

DEAN

Alright…

Dean walks over to the trunk of the Impala and opens it. He tosses Sam and Alex a pistol. He takes out a shotgun, pumps it and shuts the trunk.

DEAN

Let's find this thing before it finds us.

The three enter the woods.

EXT. FOREST- NIGHT

Sam leads the group, shining his flashlight forward, on look out. Alex pushes branches out of the way as he follows Dean and Sam through the woods.

ALEX

When we find it… how do we kill it?

Dean looks back towards Alex

DEAN

This isn't an ordinary monster. No holy water, no steak driven through the heart. We shoot it dead before it kills us.

Sam stumbles on something, he looks towards the ground. A human skull. Dean looks towards Sam, acknowledging it.

DEAN

We must be getting close

Alex looks towards the skull and fights back the urge to vomit. Dean looks back towards him.

DEAN

Not your usual day on the force is it officer?

Alex looks towards Dean frowning. Dean cracks a grin and continues to make his way through the woods. A sound of rustling in the trees above causes Dean to look around… a squirrel is spotted sitting on a branch. Dean shakes his head no and looks back towards Alex.

DEAN

You should be on look out at all times. It could be anywhere. For all we know, it could even be hunting us.

Alex nods and looks around, frightened. In the trees behind him two eyes peer down towards them. Dean looks down towards the ground… bones cover the ground. Cracking as they walk across.

DEAN

We must be nearing it's eating grounds.

ALEX

It's eating grounds?

DEAN

You said you knew the legend officer. Cannibalism.

Alex gulps

ALEX

Oh, yeah… right

Alex makes his way over the bones, making as large steps as possible. Hating the situation he was currently in. Sam runs forward, Dean follows close behind.

ALEX

Hey… wait…

Alex begins to pick up his pace. Sam and Dean look around the camp fire.

SAM

Someone's been here recently

Dean nods, then he notices a layer of peeled flesh on the ground. He bends down to further inspect it. Dean looks back up towards Sam, Sam nods. Alex finally catches up.

ALEX

What is it?

DEAN

Mark's officially dead

ALEX

Huh?

Dean nods towards the flesh, Alex gulps and nods. Sam looks forward…

SAM

Hey, Dean you should take a look at this.

Dean rushes up besides Sam. Through the canvas of the trees we can make out a decaying town. Minoan. Alex walks towards them and looks through in awe. They descend the hill and walk towards the town.

FADE TO:

INT. RYDER FAMILY HOME- ENTRANCE

CLOSE UP ON Lawrence reaching over a desk and taking a pair of keys.

TRANSITION TO:

EXT. MINOAN TOWN- STREETS

Dean notices an old wooden welcome sign reading…

DEAN

Welcome to the Minoan Town of Hyattsville. Where dreams become a reality.

At the far back center of the town is the Maryland Research Facility. They cautiously walk towards it. Wind rushes towards them from all sides blowing dust and cobwebs.

EXT. EMPTY ROAD

An old station wagon drives through the empty street alongside the woods. Lawrence is behind the wheel.

EXT. MINOAN TOWN- STREETS

Sam stops walking. Dean looks towards him curious

DEAN

What is it?

SAM

I don't know… something doesn't feel right

ALEX

This whole town doesn't feel right

EXT. FOREST

The Goat Man looks out towards the road standing on top of a perch in the woods. Food.

EXT. EMPTY ROAD

The station wagon drives along the road. The Goat Man JUMPS out of the woods

INT. STATION WAGON

POV. LAWRENCE

And lands in the middle of the street.

POV. NORMAL

Lawrence tightly turns the wheel and the station wagon drives barreling into the forest.

EXT. FOREST

The station wagon swerves in and out of the trees. The Goat Man runs after it on the hill above. A tree looms overhead… the station wagon rushes towards it. CRASH! The station wagon RAMS straight into it and the front of the car is contracts upon impact.

INT. STATION WAGON

Lawrence's head violently hits against the wheel and his forehead begins to bleed. He slowly opens the door and crawls out.

EXT. FOREST

Lawrence crawls against the dirt. Seeking refuge from an unmerciful beast. The Goat Man jumps off of the hill and walks towards Lawrence. The Goat Man slows its pace, remembering. Lawrence stops and looks up towards the Goat Man, frightened.

LAWRENCE

No… no…

The Goat Man looks down towards him with piercing vengeful eyes

YOUNG LAWRENCE (V.O.)

You're going to make me famous.

The Goat Man frowns, baring its fangs. Lawrence attempts to crawl away.

LAWRENCE

No, I'll give you anything you want… anything…

GOAT MAN

Life…

Lawrence's eyes open in fright. The Goat Man grabs Lawrence and claws deep into his flesh. Lawrence screams in pain.

GOAT MAN

Life…

We zoom back into the forest as we…

FADE TO:

INT. MARYLAND RESEARCH FACILITY- ANIMAL GENEALOGY DEPARTMENT

Dean and Sam shuffle through files. Alex occasionally glances out the window. Sam discovers black and white photographs of the Goat Man in early development stages.

SAM

Here's something

Alex takes the photos and quickly flips through them…

ALEX

My father… the true Dr. Frankenstein

Alex puts the black and white photographs down. He looks around the department at various awards given to his father for scientific achievements

ALEX

He wanted to defy God, he want to create a new breed of man. But, THIS is what you get for trying to defy God. Death, decay, murder, corruptness. A world covered in black. Hell on earth.

Dean looks towards Sam

ALEX

I will set things right… I have to

Alex looks out the window…

ALEX

I see him

Dean looks out the window… nothing

ALEX

It was there…

Dean nods

DEAN

It's coming. It knows we're here.

Dean walks out of the room

FADE TO:

INT. MARYLAND RESEARCH FACILITY- LABS

Dean, Sam and Alex enter. Dean looks around.

DEAN

This is where it all started.

Dean walks over towards the splicing device. He takes out a C4 and places it against the device.

ALEX

Hey what are you doing!

Dean looks towards him

DEAN

When we kill it, we have to make sure it can't happen again

ALEX

So you're going to destroy the whole facility?

Dean nods

DEAN

We need to

Sam looks around, Dean notices

DEAN

What is it?

Sam looks towards him

SAM

He's here

Alex looks around

ALEX

Where? I can't see a thing.

Dean looks towards Sam

DEAN

Get him out of here

ALEX

I have to stay, I have to end this.

Dean shakes his head no

DEAN

It's too dangerous.

Sam begins to drag Alex away

DEAN

Hey, Sammy

Sam looks back towards his brother

SAM

Yeah?

DEAN

Be safe

Sam nods

SAM

Be careful

Dean grins

DEAN

Aren't I always

Sam and Alex walk away. Dean looks around, alone.

DEAN

I know you're here. Why don't you come one out where I can see you.

CRASH! The Goat Man leaps out of the observation room, smashing through the glass, and tackles Dean to the ground. The shotgun goes off and the bullet misses. The Goat Man's eyes look back and forth.

ALEX (O.S.)

No I have to go back…

SAM (O.S.)

We're getting out of here as fast as possible

The Goat Man looks towards the noise. Dean opens his eyes and looks towards the Goat Man.

DEAN

Don't you even think about…

The Goat Man runs off. Dean looks around and attempts to grab the shotgun that bounded out of his hands and out of reach. No use. The strain was too hard to bear. Dean closes his eyes…

POV. DEAN

The screen gradually goes pitch black. We hear gun shot noises and screams of agony. Then nothing… but silence. We gradually open back up to…

POV. NORMAL

Dean opens his eyes, reaches for the Shotgun and manages to grab it. He weakly stands back up and looks around. He nods knowing what has happened. He pumps the shotgun.

EXT. FOREST

RAPID SHOTS. The Goat Man drags Sam and Alex along the dirt. The Goat Man ropes them up by their feet. Sam and Alex hang swinging in the wind, back and forth. Sam opens his eyes and looks around. Sam looks below and sees the Goat Man cooking and eating Lawrence. He quickly looks away. Alex opens his eyes. Sam whispers to him…

SAM

Don't look.

The Goat Man looks up, noticing the noise. Sam closes his eyes. The Goat Man studies them and then goes back to its food.

EXT. MINOAN TOWN- STREETS

Dean walks out of the research facility… he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the detonation device. He presses detonate. In slow motion we see Dean walking away from the exploding Maryland Research Facility. Dust and fire spreading high up into the sky. Soot and ash encompass Dean as he calmly and coolly walks through.

EXT. FOREST

The Goat Man looks up startled by the noise to see fire and smoke rising into the air. The Goat Man frowns. Sam opens his eyes realizing what has happened and grins.

SAM

He's still alive

EXT. MINOAN TOWN

Dean enters back into the forest.

DEAN

Welcome to the Minoan. Where all your nightmares come true.

EXT. FOREST

The Goat Man stands up and walks off into the thickness of the forest. Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pocket knife. He swings himself around and begins to cut off the rope tied around his feet. Sam falls to the ground, free. Sam dusts himself off and sets to work on freeing Alex

SAM

Hold on… we're getting out of here

Alex falls to the ground coming face to face with his father suspended over the fire.

ALEX

Dad… no… no… dad.

Sam bends down and helps Alex back up

SAM

It's ok. What we need to do now is get you back to safety.

Alex nods ok. Sam and Alex run off into the forest.

Dean walks through the forest

DEAN

Come on… don't tell me your too tired out.

The Goat Man peers around a tree watching Dean walk through the forest.

EXT. HYATTSVILLE CREEK- NIGHT

Sam and Alex run out of the forest and back out onto the main road. Alex walks over towards his police car. He stops and glances back

ALEX

What about you?

SAM

I'm going back for my brother. Get out here… now.

Alex nods. Quickly gets into his police car and drives off. Sam runs back into the forest.

EXT. FOREST

Dean looks back and forth

DEAN

You're not going to get away with this. Your time's up. Show yourself!

Dean continues to walk through the forest. He hears rustling in the bushes behind him. He quickly turns around and aims the shotgun towards the bushes. He grins.

DEAN

Found you.

The Goat Man CHARGES from behind Dean and tackles him to the ground. Hitting the shotgun away. Dean lands face front in the mud…

DEAN

Man!

Sam walks towards them. Gun raised.

SAM

Get off of him now.

The Goat Man looks back towards Sam, bearing it's fangs. It rushes towards him and LEAPS into the air. BANG! BANG! BANG! Sam fires the gun. The Goat Man is struck three times and collapses to the ground bleeding to death, unable to move. Sam rushes over to Dean.

SAM

Hey… Dean are you alright.

Sam kneels over him checking to make sure that he's alright. Dean nods and pushes Sam aside.

DEAN

Get off me.

Sam grins shaking his head no, typical Dean. Dean stands back up and looks towards the Goat Man.

DEAN

At least that's over with…

FADE TO:

EXT. CEMETERY- AFTERNOON- RAINING

A funeral procession is currently taking place. Alex stands among the mourners. The funeral is for his father. Sam and Dean watch from afar. Alex walks up to podium to give his eulogy.

ALEX

My father was a man of science. A man of secrets. I never really knew my father. He was a man that wanted it all, too much for his own good. Thank you.

Alex looks over and sees Dean and Sam. Alex steps off of the podium and walks towards them.

DEAN

It's finished. The Goat Man is now officially just an urban legend.

Alex nods

ALEX

I want to thank you, thank both of you for what you did for me. If there's anyway that I could ever repay you…

Dean nods

DEAN

Make sure it never happens again.

Dean walks away and towards the Chevy Impala. Sam looks towards Alex

SAM

I'm sorry for your loss.

Alex nods ok

ALEX

Thank you for saving my life

Sam nods ok, Dean stands beside the car

DEAN

Sam, come on… gotta hit the road before dark

Sam nods ok and walks towards the Chevy Impala and enters the passenger seat. Dean looks back towards Alex

DEAN

Hey officer… keep cool alright

Alex nods, Dean gets into the car.

INT. CHEVY IMPALA

Dean stares forward. Sam looks towards him curious.

SAM

Hey, Dean are you feeling alright?

Dean breathes out and nods

DEAN

I'll be fine

Dean starts the ignition

EXT. CEMETERY

And the Chevy Impala drives off fading into the distance.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
